


summer bishil ~ love you like that

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: I love her 💕💕💕 she is the cutest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	summer bishil ~ love you like that

Just a lil vid I made :) sorry I can't embed the actual video here lol I tried but my coding skills aren't the best

> [ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDxWtyRD29d/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)[ View this post on Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDxWtyRD29d/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [also, is it pathetic that I smiled the entire time I was editing? cuz... she makes me soft okay? sheesh #summerbishil #summerbishiledit #margohanson #margohansonedit #themagicianscast #themagicianscastedit #themagicians #themagiciansedit](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDxWtyRD29d/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)


End file.
